


take my breath away

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, also minor hyunho, anyways the idea is jisung loves 2racha, but jisung's just lowkey a whole idiot, chanbin was a thing before 3racha got together, jisung has a lot of doubts tho, jisung's an angsty baby, lapslock, minho loves jisung as a friend bc jisung's just that lovable, platonic minsung uwu, tbh this was a whole wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: jisung just wants chan and changbin's attention.





	take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this](https://t.co/gVUU6k0SQJ) fanart of 3racha cuddling and i just had to write something about it, thank you to the artist for making such pretty art!!!

jisung flops onto his stomach on the couch in the green room, hands propping his head up. minho’s crouching to be at eye level with the younger boy, who closes his eyes and expectantly puts his lips into a pout towards minho. the latter has his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before he can ask, seungmin comes to them holding a camera -- filming for sk-talker -- glances at the weird scene in front of him, and asks “what are you doing, man?” in english, directing the camera at jisung. jisung opens his eyes, before he dismisses seungmin, getting up from the couch to wander off elsewhere.

“jisung, what are you doing?” minho hisses under his breath, after looking around the room. he spots chan and changbin, jisung’s boyfriends, in the other corner of the room, discussing something that seems important. there’s no bite in his voice though, as threatening as minho had sounded. “your boyfriends are right there, you don’t have to come to me for kisses anymore, you know that, right?” minho states matter-of-factly, as he sits himself down on the couch next to jisung.

 

jisung, before chan and changbin had welcomed him into their relationship with open arms, had gone to minho for friendly kisses on the cheek ever since they’d gotten close.

the older boy had found the wide-eyed boy fascinating ever since he joined the company about a year ago: how he was always chirpy, loud and excitable, so he was surprised when he’d found jisung moping around one day, and was even more taken aback when the younger boy had asked for a kiss. he’d learnt about jisung’s huge crushes on both of his rap partners, how he was the first one they’d revealed their relationship to, and how upset he had been.

to appease his friend, minho had quickly pressed his lips to jisung’s cheek. he’d made it clear how he had no romantic feeling for jisung whatsoever (he was occupied with ogling a certain hwang hyunjin), how he just wanted to help jisung feel better. jisung had been grateful, he knew he could trust minho, and they’ve never been closer.

 

“i just- it was for the camera,” jisung lies, avoiding minho’s eyes.

“come on, you were doing that before seungmin had even seen us,” minho deadpans. “i know when you’re lying, jisung. i’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.” minho knows what he’s doing, pulling the best friend card on jisung. jisung will feel too bad for not telling him about whatever he’s worrying about, then spill because minho will give him the Look™️ which guilt-trips the younger boy into telling him.

which is exactly what happens, and jisung mutters in a small voice, “i just wanted changbin-hyung and chan-hyung’s attention, if they spotted you giving me a kiss.

they don’t know about before, before them- i thought it would make them jealous, or something, i don’t know. spark up conversation about something other than music production.”

minho frowns. “you’re their boyfriend, jisung. you aren’t pining after them like you were four months ago, you’re allowed to talk to them if you’re feeling shitty. they need to know how you feel before they can do anything, they can’t read your mind.”

the younger boy sighs.

“can you try talking to them, at least? or talk to them about it later and go ask them for a kiss now, they’re still right there,” minho tries, to the extreme disapproval of jisung. he shakes his head almost violently, “no! no, i can’t do that. they’re busy, i’d be getting in the way instead, i don’t want to do that.”

minho exasperatedly sighs. “then what would you rather do? go around asking the rest for kisses? to get their attention?” minho says, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

the younger boy doesn’t seem to get it though, and his eyes light up at minho’s ‘suggestion’. “yeah, that’s actually a good idea! thanks, hyung!” jisung chirps, skipping away as they’re called to get ready for rehearsal. minho exhales deeply as he stares at the floor, dumbfounded.

hyunjin chuckles and presses a kiss to minho’s cheek, before pulling him up to join the rest.

 

jisung decides that it’s a good time as any to get his boyfriends’ attention, when all the members doing another vlive together. he’s being squished between woojin and the wall, changbin and chan off together practically on the other side of the bench that all of them were sitting on. _sorry woojin-hyung,_ jisung thinks to himself, as he pulls on a pout and turns to woojin. the older boy doesn’t notice the first time, as jisung realises a while later, so he does it again, making off-putting smooching sounds to catch woojin’s attention.

it works, and woojin turns his head to face the younger boy now. jisung’s eyes are screwed shut, so he doesn’t see woojin’s face pulled into a look of amused tolerance. instead, he only feels a hand lightly pushing at his cheek to face the camera.

jisung feels like trying again, but he thinks he’s caused enough of a ruckus, feeling some of the members’ eyes trained on him and woojin. he doesn’t meet their gazes -- only barely glances in that direction, before he returns back to daydreaming, facing the camera to pretend he’s paying attention to whatever’s happening.

 

chan and changbin don’t approach him after the vlive, when they’re getting into cars to get back to the dorms. chan and changbin don’t file into the car he’s in, so jisung thinks that there isn’t any point to bothering (read: traumatising) the rest of the members.

they’re lucky to get an early day today -- they reach the dorms by seven, and get to sit down together and have dinner. jisung volunteers to clean up mostly because he doesn’t want to have to deal with chan and changbin, but they both silently pack up and help jisung bring the empty dishes to the kitchen. jisung wants to tell them to let him handle it, but at least he’s getting the attention he’d been wanting.

“jisung-ah,” changbin starts, just as jisung turns the tap on, water splashing loudly into the sink and onto the dishes. he doesn't respond, instead picking up the dishwashing sponge to start washing the first plate. “jisung-ah, come on. don’t be like this. we just want to talk.” chan says, raising his voice calmly over the loud rush of water. jisung still keeps his mouth shut.

it’s the last straw when a slender hand -- chan’s, jisung knows from admiring how pretty chan’s hands are-- reaches over and slams the tap shut, knuckles white around the handle.

jisung turns to face chan cautiously, and he only sees the solemnity in chan’s eyes, the seriousness on his face. he glances over at changbin too, how worried he looks.

“what, hyung,” jisung gives in, muttering his reply. he doesn’t snap at them, he knows he has to still be polite because they’re his boyfriends, they’re older than him, _they’ll be less likely to dump him after this_ \-  

changbin speaks up this time, “jisung-ah, minho-hyung and woojin-hyung were complaining about you trying to kiss them today, what’s going on?”

it seems like they’ve planned this out, who to say what to him.

“nothing,” jisung gulps, avoiding eye contact with the two of them. it was dumb of him to bother woojin and minho, now that he thinks about it.

chan frowns, “it couldn’t have been nothing, jisung. that doesn’t make sense. will you please just tell us? we’ll work it out together, because we’re all responsible adults -- well, almost -- in a relationship and we’ll deal with this like adults.”

 

something in jisung snaps.

 

“ _like adults,_ ” jisung mocks bitterly. “i’m still a kid, hyung. just a stupid kid who wanted attention from his boyfriends for one second, without it being about producing, or 3racha, or work-related.”

he turns to them now, gulping, and continues coldly, “you’ll have to deal with me, won’t you? because i’m just a dumb kid. just break up with me now, then. it’d be easier for the both of you.”

chan and changbin stare wide-eyed at their boyfriend, taken aback by his claims. jisung’s words are an empty threat -- they know, because they know how much he loves them -- but they’re appalled that the youngest boy would ever think such a thing; that they’d be better off without him.

tears of self-doubt and fear run down jisung’s face now, as he clenches his jaw tightly. his eyes dart between the two of them -- he genuinely thinks he’s about to hear those words from one of his boyfriends, but all they can muster out is, “wait, what?”

“i’m scared that- that you guys will leave me, okay? i didn’t realise that until i’d said it, but yeah. i’m just a dumb kid, anyways.” jisung stutters out, sniffling.

“we’d never do that, jisung,” changbin steps forward, to place his hand comfortingly on the younger boy’s shoulder. “we’d never leave you, i- i told you this would be too harsh on him, chris,” changbin hisses the last part non-threateningly in the oldest boy’s direction. “baby’s done no wrong.”

“we’re sorry, jisungie. the two of us have been caught up with work and all, i can’t believe we looked over spending time with you and giving you all the love you deserve. i’m sorry, jisung,” chan reaches to wipe the youngest boy’s tears away.

jisung leans into chan’s touch, shaking his head gently, “it’s okay, i- i overreacted a bit. i just wanted kisses, and hugs. i missed you. and you too, bin-hyung.”

changbin moves to wrap his arms around jisung’s waist. “it’s getting late, do you want to sleep in our room tonight? we’ll give you all the kisses and hugs you deserve.”

jisung nods slowly and lets changbin and chan take each of his hands in theirs and they head off to the older boys’ room, dirty dishes left forgotten in the sink.  


chan’s the first to flop himself onto changbin’s bed, dragging jisung down along with him, who drags changbin along too. “this was a bad idea,” chan wheezes, the weight of his two boyfriends on top of him knocking the wind out of him. he fumbles around for changbin’s beloved munchlax plushie.

“i guess you could say we _took your breath away_ , huh, hyung?” changbin teases, and the two boys below him groan at the bad joke. jisung shoves the older boy off of him in retaliation, who makes a shocked sound in the back of his throat as he falls to the ground with a thump.

the boys on the bed laugh at their boyfriend’s misery, as changbin sulks on the floor. “come back up here, hyung. no more stupid jokes though,” jisung chides lovingly, as him and chan shift to make space for changbin, who’s grumbling about how much his back hurts as he clambers back into the bed.

jisung kisses the pout of changbin’s face, giggling as they part. chan warmly smiles at the display of affection between the two boys, before he pulls jisung in for a kiss of his own.

changbin snatches the munchlax plushie out of chan’s hands, protective over his beloved toy. changbin sees jisung looking at him fondly, so he places it on the youngest boy’s stomach, as he curls his arm protectively over them.

“i love you, channie-hyung, binnie-hyung.” jisung whispers in the quiet room, loud enough for the two of them to hear. chan puts his arm around jisung and changbin. the youngest boy snuggles into their touch.

“we love you too, jisung-ah,” the two older boys say in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just realised the title and the fic have no actual correlation except for that one (1) joke... rip  
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
